


The Only Moment We Were Alone

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（米蘭達視角）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Moment We Were Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/gifts).



米蘭達挽起裙襬略顯吃力地彎下腰在桃花心木梳妝檯和矮凳之間到處尋找那只失落的珍珠耳環。她本可以讓女僕替代她進行這項日常瑣碎小事，她便能準時和托馬斯一起在書房等待詹姆斯的例行來訪。  
書房距離米蘭達的臥室並不遙遠，門顯然尚未完全闔上，輕微的交談聲斷斷續續自房門口傳入她耳裡。她緩下在木櫃邊與椅子腳旁的搜尋動作，忘記蹲伏姿勢過長引起的腿腳發酸，談話聲輕得她須得停下任何動靜才能聽見。  
起先托馬斯一個人在說話，詹姆斯向來是聆聽的那方，托馬斯曾向她讚賞過詹姆斯絕佳的耐性，無論托馬斯想說的內容關乎拿騷自治的政治方針還是赦免海盜份子的異想天開，他總是聽完托馬斯的想法再發表意見。米蘭達一向是托馬斯順從的聽眾，她包容他的過於樂觀和大膽妄為，詹姆斯則完全不同。  
她不知不覺撐起身子，攏著裙襬貼近房門口才開始聽見詹姆斯略為低沉的談話聲響。詹姆斯說了什麼立即被托馬斯揚起的語調打斷，兩人爭執一番聲音複又低了下去。托馬斯初次向她提起這位海軍上尉的語調像是遇見生平難遇的對手，頑固而尖銳，他的沉默寡言只是等待空檔直剌你的要害，她那時候以為托馬斯從此不會再提起對方的名字。直到某日托馬斯自沙龍歸來興高釆烈地宣佈晚餐桌上將要添加一副餐具。  
兩人談話聲低得幾乎無法從臥室聽清，她略微提起長裙放輕腳步走近書房，房門並未完全關上，兩人的聲音再次變得清晰可聞。  
輪到詹姆斯陳述己見，固執強硬，他的表達方式彷如現實令人難以接受，她不自覺屏住氣息諦聽，托馬斯回以沉默。  
靜默持續得比她料想的還要長久。正當她重新直起身，撫順了裙襬間皺折，將散落的髮絲捋到耳後，打算從中充當緩衝意圖解除裡頭沒完沒了的僵持不下。忽然聽見托馬斯的笑聲傳來。  
不是沙龍主人溫和有禮的善意表現，並非餐桌上訪客以好奇心包裝流言蜚語的理性應對，她記起她的丈夫笑起來眼睛裡的真誠足以平撫一切障礙。  
正當米蘭達準備離開，繁重的裙襬掃到房門，輕微的響動使她對上一雙灰綠眼睛，她微笑了下掃除對方眼中的迷惑，那雙眼睛的主人點了點頭示意，背對房門的托馬斯什麼都沒有察覺。  
她闔上門，轉過身碰見正準備送上熱伯爵的女僕，她接過茶盤告知自己等會兒會代替她把茶水送進去。  
她想他們終究會沒事的。

FIN


End file.
